warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crookedstar's Promise/Manga
Chapter description :The manga begins with Shadepaw laughing at Mosspaw for falling in the river during a fishing lesson. As the tortoiseshell crawls from the river, she tells Shadepaw to be quiet. Crookedstar introduces himself, and talks about his responsibilities as leader of RiverClan. Sunfish passes by, remarking how it is a good day for fishing as Mosspaw tells Shadepaw to be quiet. Crookedstar then notices Silverstream acting strangely. He hopes she is not ill, and asks her where she is going. Silverstream is surprised to see him, and Crookedstar tells her he doesn't want her going out alone. Silverstream sighs, annoyed, as she walks away, Crookedstar thinks to himself that he is concerned about her, because he loves her, and can't bear thinking of losing his daughter. :Crookedstar approaches Mudfur, asking if he has noticed anything off about Silverstream, but Mudfur says that she looks fine to him. He heads from the camp, knowing that it isn't like her to be secretive, before catching Silverstream with Graystripe, a ThunderClan cat. He hears Mapleshade's words in his head, and he hears the promise again, how he had to be loyal above all other things. Crookedstar is furious when Silverstream returns, and says that her heart should belong to her Clan. Silverstream licks her paw, telling her father she didn't tell him because she knows how he would've reacted. She says that he is obsessed with Clan loyalty. She points out many more things in life than their Clan, defending Graystripe by saying he's worthy and great. Silvertream tells Crookedstar that if the code can't deal with it, it might need to change. She understands that he is worried because he loves her, and she loves him, but he has to let her decide her own future. :Crookedstar awakes, to find himself on the border between The Place of No Stars and StarClan. He is then distraught to see Silverstream, realizing that she is dead. Silverstreams tells him to take care of her kits, and she pads away into StarClan. Crookedstar hears a hiss, and turns to see Mapleshade. She says that his punishment is complete, as he has lost everything. Crookedstar says that she is wrong, as he still has the Clan that he loves and is proud to lead, and that everything precious to him is in StarClan, as his family is waiting for him. He tells Mapleshade that she has lost, and she has no control over him anymore. Mapleshade protests that she has destroyed him, but he replies that he has the cats he loves watching over him, when she has no one. Crookedstar is then woken by a RiverClan cat, saying that Mistyfoot has some terrible news about Silverstream. :Several moons later, Crookedstar watches Silverstream's kits, Featherpaw and Stormpaw, playing together, noting that she lives on through them. He thinks how she'd be so proud of them, and that she would have been astonished when Graystripe joined the Clan, despite the fact that he is finding it difficult being accepted. Crookedstar hopes that Silverstream would have forgiven him, because he still wished that she chose a RiverClan mate as it would have made things simpler. :Brambleberry then comes to Crookedstar, saying that he has done well. Crookedstar is delighted to see her again, and states that it was his destiny to fulfill his promise, and he meant to be loyal to his clan for his whole life. Brambleberry says that no cat could doubt that, and that he would be remembered as one of RiverClan's greatest leaders. Crookedstar asks if it is time, and she replies yes. He says that he has had nine good lives, and that there was some old friends he has been longing to see. Brambleberry tells him to come along, as they're waiting for him. Crookedstar is then reunited with his deceased friends and family, and Willowbreeze nuzzles him, telling him that she has been waiting for him. Characters Major *Silverstream }} Minor *Mosspaw *Sunfish *Shadepaw *Mapleshade *Featherpaw *Stormpaw *Brambleberry *Willowbreeze }} Mentioned *Mistyfoot }} Notes and references Category:Crookedstar's Promise Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Graphic novel arc